


Conlang Dialogue: Game of Thrones, Episode 503

by Dedalvs



Series: Conlang Dialogue: Game of Thrones (HBO) [32]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Astapori Valyrian, Conlang, High Valyrian (ASoIaF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24077155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedalvs/pseuds/Dedalvs
Summary: This is the created language dialogue from episode 503 of HBO'sGame of Thrones. (Please note: This post contains spoilers for episode 503 ofGame of Thrones.)
Series: Conlang Dialogue: Game of Thrones (HBO) [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1348471
Kudos: 2





	Conlang Dialogue: Game of Thrones, Episode 503

RED PRIESTESS (HIGH VALYRIAN)  
Lord cast your light upon us...

TRANSLATION  
 _Aeksios aohos oñoso ilon jehikas..._

RED PRIESTESS (HIGH VALYRIAN)  
...for the night is dark, and full of terrors!

TRANSLATION  
 _...kesrio syt bantis zobrie issa se ossyngnoti ledys!_

CROWD (HIGH VALYRIAN)  
For the night is dark and full of terrors!

TRANSLATION  
 _Kesrio syt bantis zobrie issa se ossyngnoti ledys!_

RED PRIESTESS (HIGH VALYRIAN)  
I was once as you are now.

TRANSLATION  
 _Hae jeme istin._

RED PRIESTESS (HIGH VALYRIAN)  
Bought and sold, scourged and branded, raped and defiled. They tried to silence my voice, as they try to silence yours. But they cannot. The Lord of Light hears your voice. He hears the king as he hears the slave; he hears the Stone Men in their misery...

TRANSLATION  
 _Sindity se liorty, qilonty se ozbarty, qrillaetty se vaogedy. Eleni ñuhe jogeltigon sylutis, separ jevon jogeltigon sylussi. Yn kostosy daor. Aeksio Oño eleni jeve rybis. Darys rybis separ dohaeriros rybis; mundari dorenki rybis..._

RED PRIESTESS (HIGH VALYRIAN)  
He has heard your prayers and answered them. He has sent you a savior! From the fire she was reborn to remake the world! The Dragon Queen!

TRANSLATION  
 _Jeva jorepna ryptas se ponte udlitas. Jemot kaerinio jittas! Vys verdlios perzomy siglitaks! Daria Zaldrizoti!_

RED PRIESTESS (HIGH VALYRIAN)  
All those who die fighting for her shall be reborn in kind, and death itself will bend the knee.

TRANSLATION  
 _Tolvi zijo syt vilibari morghuljosy li henkiri sigliliks, se morghon jale obulilza._

RED PRIESTESS (HIGH VALYRIAN)  
Her dragons are fire made flesh, a gift from the Lord of Light. They will purify nonbelievers by the thousands, burning their sins and flesh away.

TRANSLATION  
 _Va ñellyrty perzys zyhyz zaldrizesse issi, Aeksio Oño irudy. Pyryrzy napasirossa vokemilzi, va daorunta ñelli qringaomna pojo zalari._

RED PRIESTESS (HIGH VALYRIAN)  
She has freed the slaves from their chains and crucified the Masters for their sins.

TRANSLATION  
 _Dohaerirossa hen pojo belmondo daeredas se hen pojo qringaomnoti Aeksia ilinurtas._

DOOR GUARD (ASTAPORI VALYRIAN)  
It’s good luck to rub a dwarf’s head.

TRANSLATION  
 _Sa beri nidragho ji borto eme krubo._

RED PRIESTESS (HIGH VALYRIAN)  
Yes.

TRANSLATION  
 _Kessa._


End file.
